


One More For The Road (Before You Go)

by thepizzasitter



Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alright we've reached the one where Piers goes on tour, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Communication, Concerts, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Smut, Tenderness, and Piers' first and last encore, and also features a certain guitar, and no one is coping, let's gooooo!, these lads are not meant for months apart you get me?, they'll be okay though, this is somewhere between a plot piece and a filler fic in this verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: It wasn’t until the last of the meals Piers had prepped and stored away for them were gone that Raihan finally let it sink in that there was still over a month left to go."I think we all thought this would be a bit of cake. We’re each independent people and pride ourselves on that and…I know for me it’s not been easy to admit that maybe that was more out of necessity than desire. I’m not good at bein’ alone because I want to be. I’m good at it because before I was with both of you, I had to be. And now that I have options…I fuckin’ hate bein’ alone."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: How We Fit (Your Hands In Mine) Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692952
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90





	One More For The Road (Before You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been SO long since I got to write for this trio, so expect another fic for this series sometime around the end of the week! It'll take place almost immediately after this one, and yes. It is the long awaited Caves Pt. 2 if you know what I mean. Ah, it's good to be home :3
> 
> Alright, so this fic was one I promised to [Sadestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadestar/pseuds/Sadestar) half a million years ago, so you can thank them for this awesome idea! They wanted to see how the trio would deal with some of them being away from each other, so this one features Piers on tour and absolutely none of them dealing well with it. They'll figure it out though! We're also starting to move closer and closer to a fic I've had in the works for months, so setup on that is ramping up.
> 
> As usual, Asta inspired parts of this fic with her delicious art! The dick replica line came (ha!) from this one [here](https://twitter.com/Horny_Lemon7/status/1302851125276741632). 
> 
> As for music, there are two pieces I did in addition to the other music I listened to. I covered a song that makes me think of the yearning for home. That one can be found [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-500586804/my-home-town-cover/s-DjZCt4K6Kw9). The song Piers sings to help Leon make the transition from work to home is this one [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-500586804/youre-nearly-home-original-lyrics/s-bSct0K28CWV). These are lyrics made up by my mum and I when I was a wee bairn and feeling anxious/struggling to make transitions into new places or situations. We would change the tune and the lyrics all the time to vary it up, but the meaning was always the same. Come home, so I can hug you and make the day better. It always worked. And for the rest of the music, I mostly listened to [Constance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmMHG87i9nQ) by Bill Laurance and [Come Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxW0cPo7F_o) by One Republic.
> 
> It's a bit of a throwaway, since we won't see any actual shibari for another couple fics (though we will see it, as it it is one of my areas of expertise) but this video shows the self-tie that Piers has Raihan do. It's the very first one around 1:40 [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD604h2YytI)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! If you want to come yell with (or at) me on Twitter, my main/cosplay account is ShyloRen and my Pokémon side account is CryptidPiers!

It wasn’t until the last of the meals Piers had prepped and stored away for them were gone that Raihan finally let it sink in that there was still over a month left to go.

His phone was in his hand, already dialing before he could think better of it. Time zones and concerts and fuck, but he shouldn’t be calling, Piers was probably exhausted and he didn’t need to be dealing with his pathetic arse when he should be—

“Rai, that you? Mm, what time is it? Fuck, s’nearly three in the mornin’—”

He burst into tears.

“Raihan? What the hell, what’s wrong?” He sounded immediately more alert, and it only served to make him feel more guilty.

It didn’t stop him from needing Piers home so badly that he thought he might actually crumble from how much he wanted Piers to come walking through the door right now, instead of…instead of…

“Three months,” he choked out, hating how desperate he sounded, how weak it was. He himself had been away longer than this before, and Piers never had to call him at arse o’ clock in the morning for reassurance that he’d be coming back. He rubbed at his wrists.

“Aw, love’,” Piers said softly, no judgement in his voice. Raihan was beyond grateful for it. “Yeah, three months. Been missin’ you and Leon so much. Takes everythin’ some days not to come right back home.”

“But you’re having fun, right?” Raihan asked, trying to focus on something else. It was worth it if Piers was enjoying himself, gaining confidence and fans alike around the world. If he was feeling inspired and making music or was loving sharing his older stuff with new people.

“Fuckin’ know it,” Piers said, a laugh in his voice that eased Raihan’s heart. “Next time, you’re both comin’ with me, no arguments. Needed to do this one on my own, but it always feels wrong when I look over a crowd and don’t see you there.”

His voice dropped, a sudden edge to it that sent a shiver along Raihan’s spine.

“Or when I come back to the hotel keyed up and needin’ somethin’ to help wind me down and you aren’t in the bed waitin’ for me.”

Raihan took in a shaky breath, walking over to the sofa and setting his food down on the table in front of it. He tried to keep calm, knowing that it might not be the start of anything at all, just a tease and an observation. He looked towards the long silk rope that had been sitting out on the coffee table for a few days. He needed to distract himself.

“Haven’t been using my gift?” He asked cheekily, and Piers snickered.

“It’s so like you to call _that_ a gift.”

Raihan smirked, though Piers couldn’t see it, wiping away the last of the tears. “Are you saying my dick—even a replica of it—isn’t an absolute _present_?”

Piers nearly howling on the other end of the line made everything so much better. He could do this, it was only a month more. So long as he could hear that beloved voice and know that he could make Piers laugh from thousands of miles away, he’d be alright.

“It has come through for me a handful of times, sure,” Piers said, and as silly as it was, it really did make Raihan feel better that he was still able to give some semblance of pleasure to his lover, even if it wasn’t the same. “But it can’t replace the real thing. Nor the person attached to it.”

Fuck, he was going to cry again. Piers knew how much he needed to hear that.

“Babe…” he started, unsure if he was feeling selfish enough to—

“Lie back, sweetheart,” Piers said softly, and Raihan closed his eyes, breathing out slowly, keeping the tears at bay.

“Psychic,” he murmured, leaning back against the couch, already imagining Piers’ hands pushing him down against it, sitting beside him. He picked up the length of rope, wondering if he should say something now, or if it would ruin the mood altogether.

“Doesn’t take psychic abilities to know what you’re after,” Piers said, his smile apparent in the way he said it. “You wear it all on your sleeve, in your eyes, in your voice. I don’t know that I’ve told you enough how much I love that. I was so suspicious of it when we first started seein’ each other, thinkin’ there was no way that was real, but knowin’ I don’t have to guess or be afraid of you playin’ games makes me feel…”

Raihan could practically feel the gentle kiss Piers would have pressed against his lips if he were there with him. He traced two fingers over his own mouth, heart aching.

“You always make me feel safe,” Piers whispered. “And wanted.”

“Want you all the time,” Raihan said, trying to take in air through how much it affected him whenever Piers said things like that. “And not just like this. Want you in every way. I hate waking up and not having your voice be the first thing I hear.”

“Leon’s singin’ not doin’ it for you?” Piers teased, and Raihan laughed, shaking his head despite Piers not being able to see it.

“Would be close enough, if he came home.”

“He been sleepin’ at the office again?”

“He’s hardly left the Tower this past week. I think missing you finally caught up with—” His phone suddenly vibrated with another incoming call. He raised a brow, glancing down at the name and wondering who—

“Oh wow, speak his name and he shall appear!”

“Who, Leon?”

“Yeah, he’s calling me right now. Wish we could summon him like that when he’s hopelessly lost trying to find whatever date spot he suggested.”

Piers snickered. “If only. Go ahead and answer, I’m gonna move to video so I can see you both. M’up anyways, might as well see your pretty faces.”

Raihan flicked over to video, running his thumb along the screen when Piers came into view, on his stomach, arms under the pillow and looking at him with something soft in his eyes.

“I would kill to be able to feel that right now,” Piers said, doing the same with his fingers and smiling. “Let’s see what the Princess is up to.”

Raihan accepted the call from Leon, excited that he’d be able to see Piers as well.

He was sitting at his desk, eyes on the paper he was writing on, a despondent set to his shoulders and his cheek leaned in his hand.

Tired, and in need of rest.

Raihan watched Piers frown and lean towards his phone a little, clearly seeing the same thing. When Leon still didn’t look up after a few moments, Raihan cleared his throat. Leon paused his hand, eyes remaining on the paper.

It was Raihan’s turn to frown when Leon swallowed hard and said nothing.

“Lee?” He called gently.

He breathed out a silent sigh of relief when Leon curled a little further in on himself and nodded. Good, he was still present, though it was clear he wished he wasn’t. There were many places Leon liked to go when he was having a rough day, and Raihan would never begrudge him those little pockets in his mind where the world was slightly less noisy, but they certainly made getting him home difficult at times.

“I need you to come get me,” Leon said, voice rough in the way that meant he hadn’t used it in hours. Raihan glanced at the time on his phone. The building had likely been empty of all but Leon for a while now. “I keep trying to leave my desk and my mind won’t…I can’t—”

He set the rope down onto the table, compartmentalizing his own worries for later.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll be on my way in a second. Let me grab my hoodie. Can you look up for me? There’s someone here who can keep you company in the meantime.”

Leon glanced up, and Raihan smiled when Leon made a quiet, happy sound in the back of his throat.

“Piers?”

“The great and powerful,” Raihan said, laughing when Piers rolled his eyes.

“Those sorts of titles are better suited for your egotistical arse, Rai. Leave me out of them.”

“The cranky and boring.”

“No respect in this house of ours, I swear,” Piers deadpanned, eyes alright with mischief when it managed to draw a small smile from Leon. “Callin’ me in the wee hours just to insult me.”

Leon jolted, eyes darting down to look at the clock before he visibly calculated the time. Raihan cringed at the way his shoulders slumped when he remembered how far apart they were.

“You should get some sleep, Piers,” Leon said. “I didn’t realize how late it was.”

The singer hummed noncommittally.

“Could do, and I’ll probably have a kip later today. Think I’ll stay right where I’m at for now though, ta. I’ve missed you both. Don’t wanna stop talkin’ just yet.”

Leon looked like he might cry, and Raihan made his way towards the door, ready to go get him.

“Wait a moment,” Piers murmured. Raihan stopped, tilting his head. “Leon, you havin’ a hard transition day?”

He nearly melted when the question merely made Leon pause, instead of sending him into a flurry of apologies and excuses. He had been so used to having to apologize for nearly everything, but he and Piers had been carefully easing Leon out of the habit since they’d first brought him into the fold.

“Yeah,” Leon said shakily. “Past week, now that I think about it.”

“Hm, I’m gonna give you somethin’ to try for when I’m not able to do this in person, but first I need you to do somethin’ for me.”

“Anything,” Leon said automatically—honestly and without hesitation—and Raihan watched Piers bite his lip and bury his face in the pillow for a moment to process that.

“Raihan,” he said roughly when he finally turned his head back to the side. “Give our Princess a kiss from me when he gets home, would you?”

“Can do,” Raihan said with a grin, making Leon’s cheeks tinge just a bit darker.

“Lee, I’d like for you to bring yourself around from trying to catch and think about all the other things on your mind. They’re paper, floatin’ around you. Little ghosts with no substance at the moment. I know you’re drawn to them, but they have nothin’ to offer you right now, not when you think about who is currently among the livin’ at home and wantin’ you there with him.”

Leon’s eyes flicked up to Raihan, locking eyes in the first sustained contact since the call had started. He stood, instinctively, wanting to be closer, and Raihan had to break away for a second to tip his head back, blinking away the sudden emotions choking him up.

Fuck, he wanted to yell about how good that made him feel.

“Keep your focus on him,” Piers said, voice low and mesmerizing in that way of his, fading in and out of shadow as he pleased. He knew there was nothing changed from a moment ago. No secret ability or trick to it. He still lay in the same position on his hotel bed, the same loving expression on his face half-buried in the pillow. And yet his ability to narrow the path and guide them onto it was unparalleled. “Even if you have to look away, let him command your attention.”

Leon nodded, shoulders starting to relax just a bit at the prospect of not having to think for a while.

“Gather your things up, there’s a love.”

He did as he was told, already a languid set to his form that told Raihan he’d been needing this for longer than a week and likely hadn’t even realized it. Sometimes Leon fought himself or them on the way down, either because he was having a hard time with his own needs or because he wanted to play the brat for his and their enjoyment.

This was clearly not going to be one of those times.

When he had everything, Piers started talking about the concert, filling them in on his day and asking Raihan questions about his own, allowing Leon to simply listen and make his way to the lifts.

“—oh, and speaking of how hot the lights were, Lee, take off that jacket, would you? I’m getting overheated just looking at you,” Raihan laughed, though he knew Piers could hear the undertone of firmness to it from the way he nodded, pleased. Leon looked confused for a moment before he started unbuttoning the riding coat, the furrow between his eyes disappearing as he did.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “Didn’t realize how uncomfortable I was.”

“I know, babe. Mm, you do look dashing like that anyways.”

Piers made a sound of agreement. “Whatever will the locals think, though, seein’ you about in your shirtsleeves? Scandalous.”

The three of them cackled as Leon went towards the doors. He paused just before them, and Piers shook his head.

“Keep goin’, love. You have everythin’ with you, Raihan and I were keepin’ track.”

“But what if I—”

“Then it will be there tomorrow. You won’t need it tonight, because Raihan is goin’ to be at home with food and a cuddle for you. And since I was plannin’ on talkin’ Raihan off a bit earlier before you called, I figure I can take care of both of you if you’re up for it.”

Leon took a deep breath and nodded.

“Not gonna sound so pretty when m’not warmed up, but let me give you a trick I used when Marnie was scared of walkin’ alone from school. Seems a bit ridiculous at first, our grown arses singin’ and all, but walk as I say in the song and use it to let go of everythin’ else, yeah?”

“Alright,” Leon whispered, looking for all the world like he was about to go to war. It would have been funny had it not meant he was having a rough day. “I’ll do my best.”

Raihan used the opportunity to head towards the kitchen and start getting some food ready, eyes closing when Piers’ voice began giving gentle, rhythmic instructions on how to get home.

He smiled when he noticed himself using the same pattern to put their meal together, loving the simplicity of the song and how it made everything else fall away the more Piers repeated it.

_Now step one forward and again, my love…_

He could picture Marnie with a determined little expression on chubby cheeks, a stuffie clutched in her fists as she marched home, using Piers’ words to guide her when she was feeling afraid. He wondered if Piers had made up the lyrics, or if they had been something someone sang for him once upon a time.

When he was finished at the stove, he wandered to the door, opening it and leaning against the frame, eyes on the road for whenever Leon would come into view.

He finally spotted him a few minutes later, taking in the way Leon’s eyes were trained on the ground in front of him, looking unfocused and calm. It was an expression that never failed to make him feel protective, knowing how much it always took to bring Leon away from alert and hypervigilant.

He opened his arms and let Leon walk right into them, smiling when it startled the other, not having realized that he’d been about to do so until he was already there.

“Good,” Piers’ voice came from both their speakers, and he felt Leon shiver slightly, enticed by the praise. “Raihan?”

“On it,” he said, walking Leon backwards with him until he could shut the door, pressing close to Leon against it when he did. He took his wrists in hand, a reminder that there was nothing he needed to do but feel for a while, threading their fingers together against the woodgrain.

He loved every one of Leon’s features, but he thought one of his favorites might be his mouth. Soft and full and good for nibbling, always willing to open for him. He could usually tell how Leon was feeling through the way he kissed. When Leon was feeling powerful, confident, and like he might want a rare go at being fully in charge, his kisses were slow, consuming things. Overwhelming in how thorough they were, all-encompassing and dragging Raihan into orbit as he had always been around this man.

When he was playful and feisty, their lips would barely touch at all, full of tease and pulling away moments before the connection, to let Raihan do whatever he liked with the rest of him.

And like this…

Leon wrapped a leg around Raihan’s waist, desperate for closeness, eager for whatever amount of heat they could share, and that meant he was beyond tired of having to play leader at work. Needed to be less than his best, or at least what _he_ thought of as his best.

Raihan knew he and Piers shared a hope that Leon would someday see it differently than that. Until that day came, however, it was more than enough the Leon was so much less afraid now to give himself over to their care when he needed it.

“Come eat first,” he murmured when they pulled apart, wanting nothing more than to reel him back in and finish what they’d started. “I’ll get you off while you do.”

Leon jolted, eyes hazy and a small moan escaping him at the thought. He let himself be led to where Raihan had food waiting, and Raihan glanced up to find that Piers was nearly asleep, his eyelids fluttering, trying to keep awake for them.

He tried to keep the guilt out of his voice.

“Piers, you should get some rest, I’m so sorry I woke you up for nothing.”

The singer groaned, blinking rapidly to try and dispel some of the exhaustion. “Mm, because seein’ your face is such a chore, you know,” he said with a yawn. “Talkin’ to you is never nothin’, love. I’m glad you called me. I’ll sleep when we’ve finished takin’ care of Lee.”

Raihan grinned, winking at Leon when it made the other’s face heat up.

“That’ll happen sooner if you talk while I’m touching him.”

“Will it now?”

They both waited as Leon bit his lip and nodded.

“I love hearing your voice,” he said, though it clearly took some effort. “Makes me feel like I have a direction to look to.”

Raihan suddenly found his hands being pulled towards Leon, the other looking at him with something more than a bit vulnerable in his expression.

“Please, Rai,” he asked, letting Raihan crowd him in towards the island table. “Please—”

“I’m right here, Lee, it’s alright. C’mere, baby, turn around and get something in your stomach. Guessing you haven’t eaten much today.” He didn’t waste time, using his hold on Leon’s shoulders to spin him and look to the food he had waiting for him. Leon’s stomach growling was more than enough confirmation that he’d neglected himself today.

He had Leon sit while he pressed himself against his back, hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder. He set to work unbuttoning the jodhpurs of his Battle Tower uniform, sliding his hand down to take Leon in hand, feeling the tremor run through the other’s body at the contact.

“Already leaking so much,” he said, feeling his own cock responding to how far along Leon was just from thinking about what had been awaiting him at home. He’d likely been overstimulated all day, and now his body was seeking an outlet. “Do you want my hand or my mouth sweetheart?”

Leon gasped out a breath, shaking his head.

“Just like that, Rai,” Piers said, voice pitched to make both of them moan. “He wants you against him like that. You’d be too far from him down on your knees.”

Good, because Raihan didn’t think he could bear to move away. He resolutely pushed that thought down. Whatever Leon needed, he could do.

“Eat, Leon, you don’t have to do anythin’ but that, alright? No rules to consider right now.”

Leon shakily picked up the fork so he could spear the fruit medley Raihan had cut up for sugars. That he went for it first was telling of how out of balance the rest of him felt, instinctively moving towards the relief of quick energy.

“Raihan, are you not going to take care of yourself?” Piers asked, and he looked up to find the singer running his fingers over the screen. Stroking his face from thousands of miles away. He could feel the phantom touch of it.

How did he explain that what he wanted was for Piers to be back? For it to be Piers that brought him over the edge. That it was why he’d called, feeling like a fool for bothering Piers with his clinginess. More than once in the past month he had needed Piers’ mastery of rope and collar and had to make do with watching videos so he could hear Piers speak as he looped the cords around his wrists over and over and wished he was in enough control to learn how to tie the knots himself.

Any one of them being gone for longer than a week or two was anathema and he hoped to Arceus there was never a need for them to be apart this long ever again.

“Easy, Rai, he’s havin’ a hard time tryin’ to eat when he’s that close to comin’.”

Raihan suddenly jolted, looking down at where Leon was braced on his forearms against the marble, cheek pressed against it, panting and whimpering. He was slicking Raihan’s hand with enough precome that he might have thought Leon came already but for how the other chanted his name in between desperate bids for air.

He slowed his hand until he was just holding Leon’s cock loosely in it, waiting while his lover picked himself up a bit to keep going, getting food in him as quick as he could. He needed to do better so that Leon could rest. Raihan kissed his neck, the softness of his beard, whispering how well he was doing.

Piers echoed the sentiments over them, making Leon tremble. “C’mon, love, almost there. Such a good lad, managin’ to hold out like that. S’what you’ve been doin’ the past week, haven’t you? Holdin’ out, tryin’ to get through?”

He couldn’t tell which of them Piers was asking at this point, as loud as the question rang true for him as well.

“Want you home,” Leon finally whimpered after swallowing another bite, leaning his forehead on his arm. “I tried! I tried not to bother you, and then…and then I looked at the calendar and there was still over a month and I—”

He cut himself off, looking back at Raihan, craning his neck for a kiss.

Raihan held him tight, chest aching. He knew the feeling. Hurt with how much he wanted the same.

“I’m sorry,” Leon tried to say between the flicks of Raihan’s tongue in his mouth, but there was no way Raihan was going to let him finish that sentence.

“If you’re thinking that I’m upset because you’re missing the person who completes what we all have, I’m going to need you to stop thinking that, alright?” He commanded gently. “Piers, tell him it’s alright to miss you.”

“Lee, Rai, look at me a minute, would you?”

They both did, and Piers’ expression was as full of longing as Raihan could feel between his own ribs, in the marrow of him.

“Good. Rai, lean against Leon and close your eyes.” He obeyed without hesitation, feeling the calm spread through him as he felt Leon’s heartbeat under his skin. His hair against his cheek.

“Leon, close yours, but keep your face towards me, where you have it now.”

He knew Leon was doing just that when he heard the fork clink against the counter and a hand reached back to lace with the one Raihan wasn’t using on his cock.

“Lee, I’ve spent the last week lookin’ up flights back home because I miss you two more than I love doin’ this tour.”

They both jolted, and Raihan nearly opened his eyes before he squeezed them tighter and buried his face further against Leon.

“I think we all thought this would be a bit of cake. We’re each independent people and pride ourselves on that and…I know for me it’s not been easy to admit that maybe that was more out of necessity than desire. I’m not good at bein’ alone because I _want_ to be. I’m good at it because before I was with both of you, I had to be. And now that I have options I don’t…I fuckin’ _hate_ bein’ alone. At least like this, where I can’t be within arm’s reach when I want to be. So don’t go beatin’ yourself up over needin’ to call, yeah? Either of you. Because every second I haven’t been on stage or hangin’ with new people I’ve had my hand on the phone tryin’ to figure out what time it is back home so I can hear your voices.”

Leon came silently halfway through his words, not a single sound giving him away, and Raihan quickly let go, immediately worried when Leon did nothing but tremble and stay right where he was.

“Lee?” He asked, opening his eyes and looking at the mixture of vacant relief and exhaustion on Leon’s face.

“He’s okay,” Piers said softly, his expression matching his tone. “He’s been half-under since the walk back, I could tell. Just needed permission to go over completely, he’s had such a rough day. Could you get him cleaned up and make him drink some water? You can hold him while I take care of you next, alright?”

“Me?”

“You called me needin’ somethin’, too. S’my job to make sure you get that,” Piers said with a knowing smile.

Fuck, he loved Piers so, so much. The longing to touch and hold only intensified.

“What about you?”

“M’too tired to get it up, even with how gorgeous you two look together,” Piers said, waving a hand lazily. “I’ll wank one out in the shower later and you can bet I’ll be thinkin’ ‘bout how pretty you are when I do.”

As soon as he’d made sure Leon was hydrated and wouldn’t be uncomfortable when the haze cleared, he guided him towards the couch, laying them along its length with Leon snuggled up as close as he could get. The smell of sex and sweat was all over him, and it was comforting and arousing all at once.

“You re-focused on him,” Piers scolded gently, and Raihan squirmed a bit. “Wasn’t gonna stop you, because he definitely needed some attention, too, but you look more out of it than I’ve seen in a long time. What’s wrong?”

“You not being here.”

“No, seriously—”

“I _am_ serious,” Raihan said, immediately biting his lip against the confusing mix of sadness, anger, anxiety, and sheer want he was currently feeling.

He took in a deep breath to try again.

“I’ve been…fuck, I don’t know. I’ve been restless. I keep feeling like something’s coming, but I’m not certain what it is. I can’t tell if it’s a change in the weather in a literal sense or a metaphorical one, and it’s been making me jumpy. I don’t know how else to explain it, I…” He trailed off, feeling weak. Like he’d let Piers down just by saying it. “I just want you home. You always know how to make it make sense.”

“You keep touching your wrists,” Piers suddenly said, and Raihan quickly stopped doing exactly that. Stupid, _stupid_ to think Piers wouldn’t notice.

“I’d wondered what you put down at the beginnin’ of the call. It was our rope, wasn’t it? Rai, why didn’t you just _tell_ me that’s what you were needin’?”

“Because it’s not like you can hop on a flight and come home just to tie me up!” He said, voice cracking under the pressure. He stopped when Leon pressed his face further into his neck.

“Like shite I can’t! I could be on a flight tomorrow.”

He froze, uncertain if he’d heard that correctly.

“…what?”

“I could,” Piers said again, no hesitation. “And I’d do it if you asked it of me. You are my priority, both of you. Fuck literally everythin’ else. If that’s what you need, that’s what I’ll do.”

“But the tour—”

“You think I care? If this whole thing has taught me anythin’ it’s that there are actually people who will listen to my stuff whether or no. It’s…” He looked lit up from the inside out despite the exhaustion. “…kind of amazin’, actually. But it means that I’ll get another chance, later. A smaller tour, one that won’t keep me away so long. Nothin’ ever beats out what you need from me, not even this. Tell me to come home, and I will.”

He threaded his fingers through Leon’s hair, keeping himself grounded.

_Tell me to come home and I will._

He wanted so badly to take Piers up on that. He could be selfish and it would benefit them all. Leon wanted it as much as he did, and Piers never gave those sorts of options when he wasn’t willing to follow through on them.

He wanted, he _wanted_ —

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“You can. Rai, if you haven’t long since earned the right to ask anythin’ you want of me, no one has.”

He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing despite knowing it was a lost cause.

That was exactly why he couldn’t, but everything clicked in that moment. Hearing it spoken like that made it so much easier to need just a little less.

Piers had worked his entire career for this. And was willingly giving over the decision of whether or not he saw it through to Raihan.

There was nothing simpler in the world than never, ever betraying that kind of trust. Piers’ devotion to them was only matched by their devotion to him.

“Thank you,” he said, letting all the emotion spill into his voice. Piers’ eyes were so gentle on him, hearing the decision behind the words.

“One month, love.”

“I know, I’ll live,” he said, blinking back tears and running a hand through his locs. He and Leon would talk, and they’d figure out how to get through the last leg of it together.

Piers chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’d rather you thrive. Is the rope still there by the table?”

He nodded, reaching out to take it up and show Piers.

“Tell me what you love most about when we use this,” Piers commanded. Raihan could hear the steel resting deep within dark caverns below Spikemuth. The softness of the rope in his hand with all the danger that was inherent in its use. A voice that could make kings and mountains bend with nothing more than a change in its cadence.

It was what made his answer somehow both more and less ironic.

“It reminds me that I’m not trapped. That I’m free to need what I need and the moment it becomes too much, all I have to do is say a single word because you’ll listen every time.”

“Good,” Piers purred, and Raihan swallowed hard. “Then keep that word in mind and make yourself a bite in that rope.”

“Piers, I—I don’t want to learn how to do this. I don’t want to know how to do the knots myself, because of what you said earlier. Why would I want to do this on my own when I could have you? I don’t want anything if it’s not you doing it to me. _For_ me.”

“Aw Rai, who said anythin’ about you rememberin’ a single loop?”

Raihan felt his heartbeat pick up.

_Oh._

“When I’m through with you, if you remember anythin’ aside from how good it feels to have Lee restin’ on you while you tie your arms around him, I’ll be impressed.”

Raihan shivered, making the first loop that would start the process. He kissed the top of Leon’s head and let his focus on everything but Piers fall away.

/////

In the early hours of the morning, after two movies and the easy intimacy of his lover held against him, skin on skin, Leon slipped out from under his arms to begin untying his wrists.

Piers had signed off hours ago with a last kiss blown to the camera and a quiet “I love you both so much.”

The world hadn’t felt this bearable in a while. Apparently Leon wasn’t the only one who had needed so much more than he’d thought.

“I received a letter, a few days ago.”

Raihan let out a slow breath, finally as ready to hear as Leon was to speak.

“What did it say?”

He suddenly realized that this was what he’d been sensing. Why they were both still awake despite being physically and emotionally worn out. Before, it had itched at his neck, scraped along his body unpleasantly. Now, with Piers’ words still echoing in his ear, it was as soft as the silky rope being undone and put aside.

No answer.

He ran his fingers up and down Leon’s back, letting him take his time while he got used to newly freed hands again.

A different question then.

“Who was it from?” He asked when it was clear the first would go unanswered.

From the way Leon’s arms tightened around him and a hand squeezed at the back of his neck in a self-soothing motion, he had a feeling he knew.

“Rose,” Leon finally said, and Raihan closed his eyes when he felt tears against his bare skin.

Got it in one.

He rolled them over, drawing the throw blanket up over their heads as an added layer of protection against the world. He kissed slowly over the other’s face.

“What did he want?” He always wanted something, that was a given.

Another long silence.

He touched their foreheads together.

“Lee, talk to me.”

“He wants…to see me. For me to come visit. To talk, apparently.”

That bastard certainly lived up to his namesake. Thorns and all.

Raihan worked very, very hard to keep the anger out of his voice.

“And are you? Going to talk, that is?”

Leon looked away. He clearly hadn’t kept it out far enough.

“Lee, I’m not mad at you, if you’re hearing that in my tone. I’m…” He sighed deeply, kissing Leon’s neck in reassurance. “We knew this would happen, at some point. He’s bloody incapable of just going away quietly. I’m…I’m a bit scared, if I’m being honest.” It was hard to say. He’d so hoped his days of being afraid were behind him.

“Me too,” Leon whispered, brow furrowed. “I just know that if I don’t go and he decides to do something drastic again…”

“I know, sweetheart. I get why you feel like you have to, I just wish you didn’t have to deal with this at all.”

He bit his lip, praying that the answer to his next question would be different than it would have been a year ago.

“Can I come with you?”

_Let me, let me, let me—_

“Would you?” Leon asked quietly, and Raihan felt hope thunder in his chest. “I’d feel so much safer if you did.”

_I love you, I love you, I—_

“Of course, Lee,” he said immediately. “Don’t want you to feel like you have to do this alone. Not ever again. I’m with you every step of the way.”

And he’d need to be. It went unspoken that they’d be leaving Piers the hell out of it.

If Rose ever said a word to Piers again, Raihan wasn’t entirely sure _what_ he’d do, but he didn’t particularly want to risk finding out.

“Thank you.” Leon sounded relieved, and Raihan couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Been holding that back since you got the letter?”

“Yeah, I…” He squirmed guiltily, but Raihan simply ran the backs of his fingers over the other’s cheek. A reminder that he wasn’t upset, or angry, or judging Leon for needing time to decide how he wanted to go about things. “I’m still not good at asking for help right away.”

“You’re better at it than Piers or I am,” Raihan said, chuckling and untangling them from the blankets so they didn’t sweat to death. “I know you were mostly drifting, but you heard that conversation.”

“It’s probably because I’m better at giving up control than either of you are,” Leon said, picking up the thread of humor and smirking.

And that was…honestly something to consider, Raihan supposed. He thought about how easily Leon could slip into subspace when they’d all play together, and how much longer it always took him or Piers. The same applied to the rest of life’s control. All the little places that Leon could stride boldly that he could not follow because he had to overthink things first. It had always been the case in their battles, too. Leon was an over-thinker like him, through and through, but he also knew when to let go and allow the cards fall where they would.

_“You’d get fewer injuries if you learned how to fall. When you know you’re about to get knocked back, don’t tense up. Relax your body so you don’t hurt yourself more,” Leon had once said, long before there were forcefields in place to keep trainers safe on the pitch. They both had many a scar from those early days. Ironic, in a way, that the undefeated learned to take a hit before the rest of them. He’d often wondered when it was that Leon started forgetting that. Started tensing up every time Raihan came just a little too close to victory._

“I’d missed that,” Raihan said softly, turning Leon over so he could cuddle up close to his back and wrap his arms around him. “You feeling safe enough to let the rest of us in.”

“You were the one who _made_ it safe,” Leon said, kissing his wrist. “I know Piers just spent the last hour making sure you know the million things we love about you, but let me add that one to the pile. I can get through anything when you have my back.”

And that was exactly what he’d fight a thousand Roses for.

“I love you,” he said, and Leon whispered it back.

He’d be damned if he ever let Rose hurt any of them again.

/////

In a hotel room across an ocean, Piers scowled as he used his lighter to burn a letter.

_Piers,_

_I have an opportunity for you, if you’re willing to hear me out._

_Sending Cheers,_

_Rose_

“Fuckin’ try me, you wanker,” he muttered as he dropped the paper into an ash tray and grabbed his makeup bag. “Too tired for this shit.”

He glanced at his phone and the two names on his most recent call list, their smiling contact selfies a balm on his heart.

He’d think about it later.

/////

The crowd roared louder than anything Raihan had ever heard outside a Championship match. Every last seat was taken up, Wyndon’s stadium filled to the brim with people screaming Piers’ name.

The month was past, and every bit of worry and sadness had long since been replaced with searing, incandescent excitement.

He could see how overwhelmed Piers was, how the tears streaked quietly from the corners of his eyes on the giant screens floating over them all. He had clearly expected a simple return.

As if Raihan would have let his first tour end with anything less than this. It was _so_ going to be worth the damage to his eardrums whenever Piers found the social media post.

The past two hours had been spent in drunken, musical revelry with the rest of Galar, everyone sweaty and sated and still somehow even louder than they were in the beginning. Piers’ music had a way of letting everyone cut loose and enjoy themselves.

“Missed you, Galar,” Piers said hoarsely into the mic, only for another round of yells and cheers to erupt. He laughed, leaning against the mic and shaking his head in disbelief. “Missed this,” he said when the noise allowed for it.

He uncapped a water bottle, taking a long pull and snickering when it earned a few catcalls.

“Aye, and you can bet my throat’ll be workin’ hard well past when we all leave, let me have my fuckin’ drink.” The shrieks of approval from all around the stadium had Leon flushing and giggling at his side. He pulled his lover in with a wink and a kiss to the nose.

“But all jokes aside, I’ve been away too long,” Piers said, his voice taking on a serious note that the audience was immediately captivated by. “Won’t be makin’ _that_ mistake again. Met some pretty amazin’ people on the tour. Got to mark up my bucket list daily and see things no punk from Spikemuth would ever dream of seein’, but every moment I could feel the pull towards home get stronger. It…” He trailed off, steeling himself, and Raihan could feel the anticipation grow.

Piers stepped away from the mic for a moment to walk towards the back of the stage, reaching behind an amp for something.

Leon and Raihan’s breath caught at the same moment the crowd realized what it was.

“There are two people in the crowd tonight that I want to see more than anythin’ right now. I’ve been away from them for months, and trust me when I say that as happy as I am to see you, Galar, I’d also love to tell you all to fuck off so I can finally hug them and get some damn sleep.”

The crowd laughed and whistled, but Raihan only held Leon’s hand tighter.

The guitar was so perfect where it rested against Piers’ hip.

“Oh my god,” Leon breathed, staring at Piers. “He’s…he’s going to give us an encore. _Raihan_ , he’s—”

“So I’m leavin’ it up to them, because they’re the ones who make any of this possible. They’re the ones who stay up with me on my writing jags and keep the Ziggys from makin’ too much noise while I’m recordin’ and pretend to like some of the truly terrible shite that comes out of my brain at 4am and…”

Raihan felt himself choke up when Piers took a moment to swipe the back of his arm over his face under the guise of smearing away sweat rather than tears.

“…And make comin’ home the best part of any adventure. You give me everythin’, and you both deserve everythin’ I have to give. No holds barred and nothin’ held back, you get me? So what’ll it be, loves of my life? My one and only encore? Or me with enough energy to get you off before bed?”

Raihan nearly passed out from laughing too hard when Leon immediately started yelling for an encore, breathlessly joining in the chant until the whole stadium was repeating it with them, over and over and over.

He felt like he might explode from how much he loved them.

Piers grinned, cackling until he had to step away from the mic to calm down.

“Alright, alright, loud and clear! I guess I’ll—oh…”

Their eyes met for the first time that evening—for the first time outside of a video call in months—and Piers let out a quiet, shaky breath that the mic barely caught.

“Hi,” he whispered, a watery smile on his face when Raihan and Leon mouthed it back.

“Always have one more in me for you,” he murmured, closing his eyes to focus. He scratched lightly at the strings for a moment before he hit them hard, letting the first notes ring out into the air.

It was the first, but not last of his songs to make the charts.

/////

A stagehand turned off the lights, congratulating their coworkers on a show well done as they started to make their way towards the entrance.

“Oh, forgot my water bottle!” They sighed, earning a few groans when they asked the others to wait before dashing back towards the room they’d last had it.

“Found you!” They said triumphantly when they found it, looking it over. Wouldn’t do to lose something that was signed by so many of their favorite musicians. They’d worked a lot of venues, but this had been the biggest by far. And what a wild show it had been!

A piece of paper caught their eye on the way out, and they walked backwards to pick it up, intrigued by a scrawl matching the most recent addition on their bottle.

_Lyrics!_

What a great find, they always loved happening across souvenirs like this. And it wasn’t anything familiar, so it must be that new banger Piers had played. They’d nearly died of shock when he started going on about an encore!

_What a world, what a time to be alive_ , they thought to themself, giggling. _Piers doing encores, imagine! What’s next, Dynamaxing?_

It was a bit dark, and difficult to see with the lack of lighting, but the lines had clearly been traced into the page over and over again. A nervous tic, most likely. One to soothe the writer when he needed the motion to calm him. They squinted to see the letters.

_How We Fit_ , it said.

Huh.

_How We Fit_ …

To be honest, it was kind of a dumb title, in their opinion.

Artists, pfft!

They shrugged, taking it with them anyways.

Ah well, at least the lyrics were good.


End file.
